The present invention relates to the field of portable computer systems. In particular the present invention discloses improved methods for synchronization of two different computer systems.
Portable computer systems have become valuable information appliances that provide important information whenever and wherever the user needs it. It has become apparent that one of the most important features of portable computer systems is the ability to share data with larger desktop personal computers. Several earlier patents such as xe2x80x9cMethod And Apparatus for Synchronizing Information On Two Different Computer Systemsxe2x80x9d filed Oct. 18, 1995 with Ser. No. 08/544,927, xe2x80x9cExtendable Method And Apparatus For Synchronizing Multiple Files On Two Different Computer Systemsxe2x80x9d filed Oct. 13, 1995 with Ser. No. 08/542,055, and xe2x80x9cMethod And Apparatus for Synchronizing A Portable Computer System With a Desktop Computer Systemxe2x80x9d filed Jan. 30, 1997 with Ser. No. 08/792,166 have addressed some of the issues involved in the synchronization of two different computer systems.
As the portable computer systems have been put to use out in the field, some drawbacks in the current synchronization procedures have been identified. It would therefore be desirable to improve the synchronization methods used with portable computer systems.